


Competition Really Stacks Up

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mac can't help but compare his height with Shulk's. What can he say, curiosity is killing him. [[ There's like one curse word. Terror. ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition Really Stacks Up

Shulk had been tinkering with his customized Monado when he heard the door slide open.

The dining hall was all but abandoned after lunch; he had figured it would have been the best place to find some peace and quiet. He had been there a week, and he still wasn't able to fully comprehend the new abilities he was given. The mere thought that he could customize things even further made his head spin. _'Figures -- someone comes in now.'_ He looked over his shoulder to see Little Mac rush down the hall.

The former champion skid to a halt nearby. Shulk just stared for a couple of moments, eyebrows furrowed. "'ey, Shulk. Can ya stand up fer a moment? Need to check somethin'."

"Uh ... sure, I guess. No problem." Shulk put the Monado back on his back and stood up straight. The temptation to stretch was nigh overwhelming, but he stayed perfectly still. It was weird to see Little Mac without any boxing gloves, and it was even weirder to feel his bare palm on the top of his head. Shulk raised an eyebrow. "Mac, what's--"

"HAH! SHE WAS RIGHT! I'M FINALLY TALLER THAN SOMEONE!" Mac literally jumped and punched the air in sheer excitement. Shulk narrowed his eyes and simply glowered at him. "Woohoo! Ye-heah!"

If Shulk was right in assuming that 'she' was his roommate Samus, he was going to have a few choice words. Right now, he was just glad to have a match scheduled with this guy later. Shulk sat right back down, put the Monado back on the table, and resumed tinkering. Mac just looked over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin and watched him work.

His name was _Little_ Mac. Why was he taller?!


End file.
